MikuXRei!
by AngelicType
Summary: This is a fanfic inspired by Solitaryloner's Spice! She writes really well. I really enjoyed this story but I'm not going to write any lemony scenes, simply because I don't know how. Anyway please review :D
1. Chapter 1: The Unsuccessful Invitation

"Miku, are you free this weekend? I have an extra ticket for the movie, 'Hunger Games'. We could catch it together on Saturday." Kaito Shion asked her out. For the third time. Miku wasn't paying attention, for her gaze was on another guy.

Miku Hatsune flipped her long teal hair over her shoulders coyly and winked at Rei Kagene, not the hottest, but definitely the cutest guy, who sat diagonally behind her. She had slipped him a letter which she had written an invitation to a date at her house the next day. Rei looked up, bewildered, yet, entranced by her gesture, then frowned and opened the letter slowly, wondering if it was a trick that the letter was meant for him. After all, she was popular and many boys liked her for her looks, wealth and fame and she had her pick of other rich and popular guys. Why would he be any different?

The letter read:

"Hey Rei, please come to my house tomorrow for a movie. It's just the two of us. I have liked you for a really long time. See you tomorrow! :D

xoxo, Miku 3

He couldn't believe that she had really asked him out, out of the million boys who surrounded her like dogs everyday, just waiting for her to ask them out. He stared at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was still looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction. Seeing him look up, she blew him a kiss, smiled flirtatiously then turned back to look at the white board, smug.

A whiteboard marker flew over her head. "_Someone_ wasn't paying any attention," Gakupo sensei remarked scathingly. Eyes wide, Miku stared back at him innocently, as if she completely, utterly, did not comprehend his words.

Rei wasn't paying attention throughout the rest of the lesson either. The letter was exactly what he had always wished for. He groaned inwardly. This was just a joke. _A very cruel joke._ Miku was definitely just _toying_ with him. When the lesson ended, he fixed her back with one last confused stare, savagely tore the letter into pieces and brushed past her, throwing the handful of paper on her table.

Now at home, Rei was much calmer and was regretting what he had done. He had had a crush on Miku for 3 years, but she would never want to talk to him again for how he had treated her. She would think that she had been strongly rejected when he had torn up her letter right in front of her face. Anyway, what if she had meant it? What if she had really wanted to go out with him and he had just thrown away the opportunity of going on a date with her?

He clenched his fist, angry at his stupidity and himself. He wanted to hit something, _anything_, to let out his ire before he did something really stupid again tomorrow, like ignore her then_ it would be over._ He wouldn't get to ever go out with her. He made up his mind. He would surprise her tomorrow by going over to her house and apologize sincerely to her. Hopefully, this would overwrite what he did to her today.

* * *

Miku felt stumped. What was _wrong_ with the guy anyway? Everyone wanted to go out with her. Well, everyone except Rei Kagene. He was the only guy who didn't ogle when she walked past, the only guy who didn't respond affably when she extended any friendliness to him. Was she not good enough for him? No, it couldn't be.

Miku knew she was attractive. Everything about her was attractive: her long silky teal hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back very much like the shimmering waterfalls which cascaded down the tall valleys, which she always tied in an elegant half-french braid, her matching green eyes, her tall and perfect positioned nose, her sensuously curved lips and her perfect figure. She was also nice to every guy that she met. That's why most guys genuinely liked her.

_So why was Rei acting so cool towards her?_

Miku was determined to find out. No guy had ever rejected her and he wouldn't be the first. She would get him to go out with her by any means. And he would like her. Like her till he was hers. Miku smiled gleefully. She always got her way because no one, especially a guy, could ever resist her.


	2. Chapter 2: To Apologise, or not?

Rei yawned for the tenth time. He was in a foul mood. He wasn't a morning person and dreaded having to force his eyes to open early in the morning. Still, this matter could not wait. He had to go to Miku's house and find her and apologise to her, lest she misinterpreted his actions as rejecting her.

Walking briskly, he reached her house in a mere 5 minutes, which was a short walk away from his own. His finger lingered hesitantly on the doorbell. _To wait or to ring?_ He did not want to disturb her family members early in the morning despite his desperation to apologise to her. He slapped his hand to his head, rebuking himself for rashly deciding to go to her house, and yet not daring to even ring the doorbell. Then he remembered that Miku lived only with her younger sister, Gumi.

He decided that since he was here, he might as well ring the bell, rather than wait outside for god knows how long.

"Coming," a sweet voice answered. The door creaked open narrowly, just enough for the other person to see who he was. A child with large mint green eyes and bushy teal hair stood outside the door. She should be Gumi, Miku's sister. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who are you? Are you Miku's boyfriend?" Gumi asked bluntly.

"No, I'm just a friend. Is Miku in? I want to speak to her," he replied politely.

"Miku, your boyfriend is looking for you!" Gumi called out to her sister. Then she turned towards him and beamed triumphantly.

_Annoying brat_, Rei fumed. He glared at her, wondering how such a young child could be so frustrating and so..._irritating_.

Well, at least he knew that Miku was single as her sister had wrongly guessed that he was her boyfriend. Then another thought struck his head. Either too many guys came to her house until Gumi didn't know her actual boyfriend or none came. The latter was unbelievable though.

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped him out of his conflicting thoughts. The door opened again. It was Miku this time. "Oh, Rei, I didn't expect you to come, so I didn't get ready or open the door," she waved her hand as she explained, seeming flustered. Rei was mesmerised at her beauty. Her usually straight teal hair dropped around her in wavy curls, the darker tone of her hair matching perfect the mint green eyes she had.

Miku invited Rei in, to his surprise. She stacked the sofa cushions neatly at a corner of the leather sofa and invited him to sit.

"So, what's with the sudden visit?" Miku asked Rei casually, smiling tentatively at him. Rex explained feverishly, hoping that she would forgive him, "I'm sorry for tearing up your letter yesterday. I didn't mean it. It's just-"

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't take it to heart,"she smiled cheerfully at him, interrupting his explanation. She felt relieved. She knew that Rei wasn't the type of guy to intentionally hurt people's feelings. He just didn't know how to express what he meant, given the lack of practice. Rei had few friends. He distanced himself from people. All the friends he currently had, had taken the first step to talking and socialising with him.

Rei felt confused. Why had Miku interrupted his explanation? What was she afraid to hear? That he only liked her as a friend? No, that wasn't true. In fact, he wanted her to be more than a friend. It was just that he didn't want to be the one confessing. It would give her the power to reject him.

Well, they would be quits then, having rejected each other a single time. Still, he didn't have the pluck of courage to confess his true feelings to her.

If they were only friends, they could be close without having these misunderstandings. If he could just be near her daily, he wouldn't mind their not being a couple. He could watch her from afar. He smiled bitterly.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Miku asked concernedly. He had smiled strangely, as if he had some heavy thoughts on his mind. Little did she know that they were about _her_.

He shook his head numbly, running his hand through his hair, then stood up suddenly. They were going to be late for school.

"I forgot all about school!" Miku seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him. She went into her room and changed into her school uniform quickly, swiftly snatched her school bag and exited the house.

They were running together towards school. Usually they took the bus, but they had no time to lose, for the bus only came after a long time.

Rei led the way, as he had a better stamina level and knew how to get to school on foot, having done so in several occasions. He knew that they couldn't enter by the front gates. They couldn't even be seen by the school's security guards who aided the discipline master by catching students who were late.

Around a bend, Miku tripped as she sprinted and couldn't stop in time to turn. She sprained her right ankle and fell heavily on both of her knees, which scraped the jagged cement flooring. Rei noticed that Miku did not run after him. He saw that she was kneeling on the floor, with her knees bleeding and her ankle twisted in an odd angle. He knew she couldn't and was afraid to get up or move in case her ankle ached terribly.

He knew that he couldn't just leave her behind. He walked towards her and checked her ankle. It seemed to have been severly sprained. It would hurt badly if she accidentally bumped her ankle against any surface. Taking special care not to touch her right ankle, he put her arms around his neck, while he tried to piggyback her. It slowed him down considerably, having to carry an extra weight on his back. However, he didn't mind.

As he reached a row of brickwalls outlining the school compound while still piggybacking Miku, he had to find a way to get her over the high wall. He set Miku down first, and crouched down on the floor, so that she could use the extended height of his back to clamber onto the wall more easily.

Miku did just that, setting her leg with the injured ankle onto the wall first, then pushing off his back with her other leg to raise it onto the wall too. Now, she sat on the wall, not daring to jump down, for fear that her ankle condition might get worse.

Rei took 10 steps back. He held his breath and ran towards the brick wall, leaping cleanly over it while using his right palm as a pivot on the flat top surface of the wall. He aided Miku in climbing down the brick wall and piggy-backed her to the nursing room. Her injuries had to be treated.

* * *

Miku whimpered. She hated the sting of the yellow medicine against her skin. It hurt. She had fallen once before, when she was very young and her skin hurt like this too. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain she felt by not looking, as the Nurse dabbed her wound with alcohol. It wasn't working apparently. She was glad that Rei didn't have to see this side of her. She would have felt very embarrassed otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected House Visit

Rei bit his lip. Why had he piggybacked her and felt such a strong concern over her injury? He did not normally help a girl or feel this way. In fact, she was the first girl that he talked to at school.

Reminiscing about his impulsive action and his worry over her safety, he shook his head quickly, trying to shut out his disturbing thoughts.

He realised he was anxiously waiting for her too, outside the nursing room.

Should he or should he not then, show his concern by waiting for her? He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white against his pale milky skin, as he pondered this over. He heard nimble, approaching footsteps and looked up. His problem was solved, for Miku was walking towards him, waving in greeting and smiling at him.

He tensed. She was so beautiful, like a perfect portrait come alive, with her twinkling emerald green eyes and her matching lush green hair, her deep symmetrical dimples and her well-proportioned frame.

She actually felt happy that he was waiting for her. He could have, should have, gone back to the classroom to resume lessons, but instead, had blatantly waited for her. She saw that his eyes were unblinking.

Grabbing the opportunity, she studied him expressionlessly, trying to hide the fact that she felt an attraction towards him. He had raven black hair and contrasting lustrous golden eyes. He usually exuded a cool demeanor and rarely smiled. He also had a lean physique which showed he worked out regularly.

She sighed dreamily for he was the type that she had been looking out for and he intrigued her, like no other guy had ever intrigued her.

Then she laughed, her laughter a pleasant tinkling sound, like silver bells chiming in Chistmas.

"Well, what's so funny?", he asked curiously, his long, black eyelashes fluttering up to look at her, a tiny crease forming over his broad forehead.

"You're spacing out and you forgot about class, " she smirked. Rei realised he had been gawking silently at her for one full minute and shook himself internally to pull himself together.

Getting effortlessly to his feet, they both walked silently towards the classroom, preparing to face their impending doom.

Rei and Miku had ended up with a detention for a week. They both moaned. Detention would mean cleaning out the classrooms, stables and the lavatory. A week's worth of detention would be really unbearable.

* * *

"Hey Miku, mind if I come over to your house today? We have to complete the science project which is due next week, and I haven't been there for a while," Luka asked. She had a full, voluptuous figure with distinct hot pink hair and a jovial demeanor. Luka being Miku's closest friend was too pallid a concept to describe the depth of their friendship. They were practically soul-mates.

"Sure, though my disruptive sister will be there." Miku replied serenely.

"I'll come too. Maybe I can help you gals out," Len interrupted smoothly, as he grasped this single chance he had to go to her house. He had been smitten with her ever since he first set his eyes on her. It was love at first sight, if it even existed.

Miku once again consented with a smile and a nod of her head.

* * *

They had destinated Miku's house after having taken the crammed bus ride. Miku had prepared soft drinks for Luka and Len, after the hectic schoolday and bus ride, which had them sinking gratefully into her warm, inviting bean bag sofas while sipping the cool beverages.

After a half hour or so, Miku and Luka settled down to work on building a solar-powered engine for the project while Len laid on the couch, watching his favourite anime, Black Buttler. They had Len help them with the connecting of the circuits and wires, with his considerable technical expertise.

Fortunately, Gumi had bolted straight to her room when Luka and Len just came, and her face had turned an obvious crimson shade when she looked at Len. The little devil who was a chatterbox had been unusually quiet during the entire afternoon.

When the project was finally completed in the early evening, the three laid on the floor, exhausted.

"Thanks for your help, Len. We'll never be able to build that machinery without you." Miku said, in between her faint pants.

"It's nothing really," He chuckled, then paused for a moment. "But now you owe me one," he murmurred softly to himself.

Luka sniggered when she heard Len's remark. Apparently, Len wasn't brave enough to even tell Miku something so small as she owed him, let alone confess.

"Huh?" Miku asked as she thought he had again spoken after replying her.

"Nothing," Len answered casually while he swivelled his head to face Luka and gave her a baleful glare.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Miku looked up, surprised. She hardly received visitors as her relatives rarely kept in touch, ever since she lost her parents to the car accident. She leapt to her feet, flicking her hair impatiently over her shoulders.

She opened the door... to face Rei Kagene. His frozen golden eyes seemed to melt in relief when he saw her, but hardened again when his eyes raked over the room to find a hostile pair of eyes staring unblinkingly at him, and another, curious pair of eyes.

His eyes slid over to face Miku's again. "This, you forgot to take it from the nursing room," he nodded towards the item he was holding out in his outstretched hand. Her gaze followed his and fell onto her wallet.

"Oh thanks," she exclaimed gratefully as she reached out to take her wallet from him. She sighed, so she had forgot all about her wallet again, being the scatterbrain she was.

"Don't mention it. Remember to turn up for detention tomorrow," he replied stiffly. "And tell me next time when your friends would be here lest I annoy them." he continued sullenly, then turned abruptly and took off briskly.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry

**AngelicType**: Dear loyal (heart:D) or random readers, thank you for reading until Chapter 4. I never knew that I would be able to write this much since I have never experienced romance before. A warning: this chapter is a little melodramatic. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Miku was fuming. What gave Rei the right to insult her friends. They didn't even do anything to incur the wrath of his vicious tongue. He was a strange one, being hostile, then helping her, then being hostile again. She sighed. No wonder he didn't have many friends. If girls were difficult to get along with, he was certainly superior in that aspect. He was so strange... and handsome.

Rei had honey-golden eyes and jet-black hair that gleamed under sunshine. She sighed again, this time, dreamily. Miku blushed, realising that she had side-tracked and wondered why she had thought of his appearance at such an inopportune moment She would ask him what he meant about Luka and Len being annoyed later. She hoped he had a reason for acting that way.

It sure was tedious, dull work. The walls, floors and every single surface of the classrooms and lavatory had to be scrubbed until not a single speck of dust remained. In the stables, the horses' fur had to be brushed, their excrement cleared and the hays replenished.

Detention had another rule:_ stop talking, start working._ If she did not abide by the rules, the detention period for Rei and herself might be extended. As the detention master scrutinised them the whole time with sharp hawk-like eyes, she did not get the chance to ask him what he had meant that evening.

Rei had not spoken to her or made eye contact ever since that night and she was afraid that he meant it, that Luka and Len were annoying and that he despised them. If that were the case, she shouldn't even try to make amends or ask him to clarify himself.

But Miku didn't want to believe that. She wanted Rei to be her friend and she surmised that he would want to too. She couldn't bear for him to dislike her just because of a misunderstanding he had with Luka or Len.

* * *

Len couldn't bear the thought of Miku having spent time alone with Rei and he would get her first. After all, Rei was a nobody while he was Miku's friend, so there was a higher chance that Miku would like him in that manner than Rei. Still, there was always the chance that Miku might not even consider himself a candidate as a boyfriend as she merely treated him as a friendly ordinary friend.

He felt so frustrated sometimes after she rejected hanging out with him on several occasions. It seemed like she wasn't at all interested in him while she always attempted to catch Rei's attention.

At times, when he thought he was being too possessive of her, he would loosen up and reproach himself that he was too possessive. However, he wouldn't do that anymore, as he felt afraid...no, threatened that she would not hang out with him as much anymore if Miku's relationship with Rei amounted to anything more than friendship. How dare that bastard come to her house and insult him in front of her.

He knew that he was a playboy in everybody's eyes for having had numerous relationships in the past and then callously dumping the girls. However, that was all for fun. He liked Miku differently from all the other girls he had ever went out with.

The phone beeped and vibrated against the glass surface of the table. He unlocked his phone eagerly... only to receive a hysterical and ridiculously melodramatic message from Ritsu Namine who he had just dumped. It read: 'Len, don't leave me. I'm sorry for disturbing you always. -Ritsu'. In a sudden ire, he threw his phone against the wall, which cracked upon the impact.

To even the odds, he would make it known to Miku how much he longed for her, and make her fall in love with him with his expertise before the amateur got the chance to compete with him. His nostrils flared. For Miku, he would do anything to get her, even if it meant not playing around with any other girls anymore, even if it meant much time was lost to get her to love him.

_Bad luck, Rei. You'll never catch yourself winning against me in this little love game._

_You're mine, Miku. Always had been, always will be._ His lips tilted into a half smile and widened into a crooked grin.

* * *

Miku grabbed her turquoise slingbag and left for the Nex Mall. She had to rush. The peak hour was drawing near and she didn't want to squeeze her way through the large crowd of train commuters. They hindered her pace and she had been late for her part-time job on several occasions.

There was a penalty for being late, which was the deduction of her wages despite the hours that she had to work to make up for the lost ones. Besides, she had to prepare the stall for the peak hour as shoppers tended to shop after their working hours.

Living alone with her younger sister, Gumi, she had to carry the responsibility of supporting the family. It was the only job in the district that allowed her to work part-time and offered a generous wage for the few hours, if she was punctual.

Juggling school and work was no easy task, but at least she could live her life the way she wanted to, without having to be under the constant surveillance of relatives who were reluctant to take them in from the very start.

She was unpacking various limited editions of Blue-Ray players which were in high demand, and stacking them onto the glass shelf.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you show me the latest designs of Lenovo laptops," a tenorish voice inquired behind her. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. She turned around to come face-to-face with Rei Kagene.

The familiar fiery golden gaze held hers and Miku was unable to tear her eyes away. Due to them being in close proximity, their eyes could see every tiny little detail on each other's faces and their arms accidentally brushed against each other. Her heart raced so vigorously, threatening to spill out of her ribcage.

She took a step back thoughtlessly, unaware of a wire behind her. As she tripped over the taut wire, she fell and her head landed on a sharp edge of the glass shelf. She felt a piercing pain in her head and could feel a warm liquid trickling down the nape of her neck.

Miku noticed that the ground seemed to be swaying and her hearing was muffled as if she were wearing thick winter ear muffs. She blinked, confused.

The last thing she saw was Rei's worried expression and his two wide, anxious golden orbs when she was engulfed by a sea of comforting blackness.


End file.
